Reggy
Summary Reggy is a character in Everybody Wants To Rule The World. He is a young adult with a love of gambling. Upon being given supernatural powers by Omni, he began seeing the world as a game to be played for the thrill of it, and set about attempting to conquer the world, having established that as his "win condition". Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C with guns, 7-A with Durandal Proto, Unknown '''with Sheer Dumb Luck | At least '''8-C physically, 9-C with guns, 7-A with Durandal Proto, Unknown '''with Sheer Dumb Luck '''Name: Reggy, Lucky guy, Mercurius Origin: Everybody Wants To Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human | Kikai Powers and Abilities: Supernatural Luck, can extend the handle of Durandal to make it act as a spear, limited Acausality (Type 5 for his luck only - it exists outside time, causality and continuity, allowing him to keep his luck even if the event that gave it to him is erased, and allowing him to make use of its powers technically before even activating it in the first place) | All prior, Non-Corporeal (as a Kikai he is is literally a possibility with no material form and is capable of existing as pure information), Immortality (Type 2 and 5, as a Kikai he does not age, rot, rust or decay and as a possibility he is not technically alive or dead), Death Manipulation (can kill anything with the smallest scratch from his Kikai's scythes, even other Kikai), Spatial Manipulation (like other Kikai, his attacks should warp and bend space to make evasion useless), Non-Physical Interaction (can attack and kill other Kikai, who are nothing but possibilities and information), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (unaffected by Critters which raise the heat of their surroundings to the point that a normal human and their surroundings would be instantly evaporated), Electricity Manipulation (unaffected by Critters that use electricity), Time Manipulation (as a Kikai the concept of time does not exist for him, his luck exists outside time, causality and continuity), Mind Manipulation (unaffected by Critters which can destroy minds), Death Manipulation (unaffected by Critters which attack with the phenomena of death) and Physics Manipulation (as a Kikai he is above and impervious to all aspects of physics) Attack Potency: Athlete Level physically, Street level with guns, Mountain level '''with Durandal Proto (the prototype, and thus superior, to Durandal), '''Unknown with Sheer Dumb Luck (the true strength of its ability has not yet been revealed, but it has shown the power to manipulate earthquakes and weather systems) | At least Building Level physically (stronger than someone who one-shot a creature as large as a multi-storey building that destroyed buildings simply by moving), Mountain level '''with Durandal Proto, '''Unknown with Sheer Dumb Luck Speed: Normal Human physically, Subsonic '''to '''Supersonic attack speed with guns (due to bullet speeds), Sheer Dumb Luck has Immeasurable '''Speed (it is a power that exists outside the constraints of time, continuation and causality, allowing it to alter the past prior to him obtaining it and work during time stop) | '''Supersonic (faster than someone who can move faster than sound), Subsonic '''to '''Supersonic attack speed with guns, Sheer Dumb Luck is Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Building Class Durability: Human level, but very hard to kill due to his power. Mountain level by blocking with Durandal Proto | At least Building level, but very hard to kill due to his power. Mountain level by blocking with Durandal Proto Stamina: Average | Extremely high. Can kill a monster which exhausted multiples city enforcers and runners without breaking a sweat. Is able to climbe the Golden Spiral Staircase which is mentally and seemingly physically exhausting. Has some part of his body replaced with Crack Engine, further enhancing his physical capabilities. Range: Extended melee range with Durandal Proto, tens of metres with guns, at least planetary, possibly higher with Sheer Dumb Luck (was able to cause events that affected the entire planet) Standard Equipment: One machine gun, Durandal Proto (stolen from the Gate of Babylon) Intelligence: Average | High. Able to discern the vital weak spots of enemies he has never met before. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | His machine guns and Durandal Proto are not non-corporeal possibilities like he is. Feats: *Sheer Dumb Luck altered earthquakes to enable him to move (and drive) safely and freely during one *Sheer Dumb Luck caused rain and mist to cover his tracks *Sheer Dumb Luck caused a toddler to (by randomly tapping keys on his father's keyboard) make a virus that infected the entire worlds systems, even super secure ones, then made it so this virus randomly caused black outs in any surveillance equipment that could track him. *Flew planes by randomly pressing buttons and luckily getting all the right ones. *Sheer Dumb Luck changed Melvin's mind. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sheer Dumb Luck: Higashikawa Mamoru's power, which has been renamed. It is an ability that will bring Reggy success at any endeavour, no matter if the chances of success are one in a thousand, one in a million, or one in a billion. So long as the chance of success is not zero, he will succeed. Fate itself conspires to bring him victory, guiding the flow of the world so as to bring about events that will ensure his success. Weapons crack and fall to pieces before ever striking him, guns explode in their owner's hands or send bullets ricocheting into other enemies, and explosions from allies damage roofs, which causes chunks of roof to fall on opponents. When Reggy did not wish to be seen or tracked, fog and rain were pulled to his location in order to hide his trail from enemies, and surveillance equipment that would have otherwise detected him randomly failed due to hardware errors, viruses, or system reboots. The power also lies outside of time, causality and continuity, allowing him to retain the power even after undoing the event that gave it to him in the first place, make use of the ability before ever activating it, and allowing it to alter past events to set up furture events in his favour. Mercurius: Kerkan's Kikai that Reggy obtained, which has been renamed after the Greek God of Luck, Tricksters and Thieves who guided the souls of the dead to the Underworld. As a Kikai, Reggy exists only as a living possibility - fitting for a gambler - an intangible existence with no material form. He is something born without a life, neither alive nor dead, and will never rot, decay or die. Furthermore, he is above and impervious to all physical laws and the concept of time does not exist for him. *'Out of Luck:' Mercurius's power which can grant "death" to whatever its scythe touch, no matter if it is even that of the smallest wound for Reggy to kill his victims. Resulting in a quick and painless "death" to Reggy's victim. Reggy can also use this power to "kill" sounds that he produces, making his attacks and movement completely silent. Key: Start | Second Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Space Users Category:Death Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Immortals